Love Pentagon
by Livi-Love
Summary: When Blossom and Bubbles find out their sister has what appears to be three boyfriends, they tell the suckers what has been going on. How do the three 'boyfriends' get revenge? Will they succeed?


**I was bored... ;D**

**P! P! G! Does not belong to me! The PPG are like... thirteen maybe.  


* * *

**Bubbles yawned, rubbing her eyes as she floated above the carpet and headed towards the bathroom. However, a quiet giggle caught her attention and she stopped outside the door of one of the spare rooms. She approached the closed door and rested her head against it. She furrowed her brow as she heard another giggle, concerned.

Firstly, the giggle belonged to none other than Buttercup. In all of her life, Bubbles had never heard her sister giggle. She had heard her chuckle. She had heard her guffaw. She had heard her laugh. She had never, however, heard her sister giggle like a girl on helium.

Secondly, it was a Saturday morning. Bubbles had checked her alarm clock a minute ago, and it had been half seven. Buttercup and waking up early in the morning didn't make sense.

Thirdly, why would Buttercup go to the spare room? It was full of junk that the Professor had bought at yard sales, thinking that owning them was a necessity, only to -gasp- discover he DIDN'T need them. Then, he had dumped the stuff in there, never to be used again. The room contained nothing of interest to the girls, unless for some mad reason they needed ornaments that looked like giraffes or vases that wobbled precariously.

"No, _you're_ wonderful," gushed Buttercup. Bubbles had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and afterwards she used her heat vision on her arm to be on the safe side.

No… Buttercup really had said that.

"So, we're going to the football game tomorrow?" asked Buttercup in a voice that Bubbles didn't know she had. It sounded… nice. "I'll pay…"

Whoever she was talking to protested in a muffled voice. Bubbles realized she must have been talking to them on her cell phone.

"You'll pay? Wow, thanks Butch! I'm so glad you're my boyfriend! See you at ten, okay? Love you, bye!"

Bubbles was sure that her ears would have thrown up, if she had any. Buttercup… was being kind to Butch? And… did she just say that she loved him? Were they dating? Had the blue Powerpuff walked into a different dimension? Yeah… that had to be the reason. There was no other logical explanation.

"Bubbles?" Blossom flew towards her. "What are you-?"

"Hush!" hissed Bubbles, pointing to the door. Buttercup had started talking again. Bewildered, Blossom joined her sister's side and listened in as well.

"Hey? Yeah, it's me…" Buttercup made the sound that resembled a giggle. Out of the corner of her eye, Bubbles saw Blossom punch herself in the stomach, most likely checking whether she was dreaming or if Buttercup had actually giggled. "Aw… I told you not to call me that… Okay, I do like it… Butterbeaut… It's so original… only a genius like _you _could come up with a name like that."

Blossom and Bubbles stared at each other. They had not heard any sarcasm in that statement. Was Buttercup being serious?

"What are you doing today…? Me? Oh, I'm just busy thinking about you… Why?"

It was so cheesy that the two sisters had to cover their mouths so they wouldn't laugh.

"The movies? Oh, but the mean old Professor stopped giving me an allowance…"

'Liar,' thought Blossom. 'We all got a dollar yesterday.'

"Oh, you're the greatest!" exclaimed Buttercup. "Thanks! I'll see you at there at five, alright? See ya… yes, I love you. You're the only guy I could ever love… Ace. Bye bye!"

Bubbles placed her hands onto her face. The morning was just getting stranger. First Butch, now Ace? Were they both her boyfriend? But… you could only have one boyfriend, right? Bubbles had always thought that… but now she wasn't too sure.

"Hello?" Buttercup's voice penetrated Bubbles' thoughts. "Oh, so I'm your babe now…? No, I don't mind. In fact, it's the opposite… So, what are you doing tomorrow night…? I'm just counting the hours that have passed since I last saw you… Do I want to go bowling? I'm broke though… What? You'll pay? You're the best, Mitch! I'll see you at eight, okay? Love you lots, bye!"

Bubbles and Blossom darted into their room, the door closing behind them just as Buttercup left the spare room. Humming, the green Powerpuff went down the corridor and zoomed down the stairs. The two sisters opened their door slightly, making sure that their sister was well and truly out of earshot.

"She's seeing three guys at once?" squeaked Bubbles.

Blossom nodded darkly. "It would seem so."

"But why, Blossom? I thought you could only have one boyfriend at a time."

"In most cases, yes, and I don't see why this case should be any different. If I was to hazard a guess as to what's happening, I would say that 'Butterbeaut' is using them."

"Using them?"

"She's got them wrapped around her little finger."

"But… we don't have fingers."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Not literally. I mean she has them right where she wants them. She's using them to pay for stuff so she doesn't have to. She doesn't love them. They're basically a bank account to her."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, so we're going to tell them what's happening behind their backs."

Bubbles stared at her sister in shock. "We can't do that, can we? Buttercup's our sister."

"We haven't got much of a choice. It's either tell them, or continue to let them use all their cash on her. Would that be right, Bubbles?"

Tearfully, the blue Powerpuff shook her head.

Blossom nodded approvingly. "Right, so it's settled. Come on, let's go find them."

They flew out of their bedroom's window, two swirling lights in the morning sky.

-PPG-

"… And then we heard her talk to you, Mitch, arranging a date at the bowling alley," explained Blossom, gazing at the three males seriously. "So you see, men, she's making a monkey out of you."

Butch was outraged so he stamped his right foot, causing the ground to shake. Ace wobbled and nearly choked on his lollipop, while Mitch fell flat on his face. The Rowdyruff's body vibrated violently as he snarled, "Why should we trust you, huh? What if it's one of your goody girl-girl tricks?"

Ace removed the lollipop stick from his mouth and held it between his index and swearing finger. "Naw, she's right. I did arrange ta go to the movies with her, and we've been goin' out fer two months."

"What?" bellowed Mitch, his face darkening. "I've been going out with her for half a year."

He gazed downwards, imagining his money getting washed down the drain, only to end up in the sewers that were Buttercup's pockets.

"I've been going out with her for eleventy months," Butch said, not wanting to be outdone by the other two. "I'm going to kick her butt until she explodes!"

"No!" the two girls grabbed his arms before he could fly off. He growled at them, trying to break free. "You can't just go and beat her up!"

"Why not?" asked Butch, who thought that beating people up was the solution to everything.

"Because…" Blossom sought desperately for a reason but couldn't find one. Buttercup deserved a beating. However, she was their sister. She had to keep her out of harm's way. "If you beat her up, you would have to go to jail. Think of all the things you could do instead."

Butch stopped trying to escape their grasp. "Like... beating people up?"

"Uh… sure," Blossom said, letting go of him. Bubbles released her grip as well, stretching her arms and wincing. "What you need to do, is get back at her legally."

"What, egg her house or something?" asked Mitch, his eyes shining at the thought.

"What about that, Blossom?" asked Bubbles. "Doing that wouldn't hurt anyone. It's just... very annoying."

"Bubbles, we live in the same house as Buttercup. We don't want _our_ house egged," she replied.

Bubbles exhaled. "Oh yeah. Good point."

"You need a plan that would make her look like a fool," Blossom scratched her chin. "But what, though?"

Ace suddenly smirked, beckoning the others to get closer to him. Blossom and Bubbles stayed where they were and just watched them, not listening in as he whispered his idea. As he went on, the other's skin tones began to match his. By the time he had finished, their faces had lost their greenness and had turned white.

"No. Way." Mitch shook his head, wrinkling his nose. Butch nodded in agreement, clutching his mouth.

"Yeah man, that's sick."

Ace bowed his head, gazing at them from over the top of his sunglasses. "Come on, don't you think this would be the perfect revenge?"

"But… but…" Mitch waved his arms, trying to find the perfect adjective to describe what he wanted to express. "It's… gay!"

Ace wrapped his arms around the other two males' shoulders, making them wiggle uncomfortably. "Look, just imagine Butterchump's face! It would be like getting a refund for all the cold hard cash we were cheated out of… and more."

"More?" repeated Mitch.

"It would be worse than getting a punch in the stomach!" Ace declared, grinning from ear to ear.

Butch perked up when he heard about something being worse than a punch. "For real?"

"For real."

"I'm in!" Butch shouted. Mitch groaned, but he repeated what Butch had just said.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" asked Bubbles anxiously.

"We won't lay a finger on her," Ace reassured them, winking at the other two. They sniggered, sharing evil expressions.

"Okay…" Blossom didn't know what they were planning, and it didn't sound good. But if they weren't going to injure Buttercup, then she guessed that it was alright. It was only fair that they get their own back. "She's expecting to meet Ace at the movies at five… so go there… and… do whatever you're doing."

It was going against her better judgement, but their plan couldn't be _that _bad… right?

-PPG-

Buttercup put on her dark green jacket and flew out of her window, feeling like she was on the top of the world. She had some idiots that thought they were her boyfriend and were willing to spend as much money on her as she wanted. Yep, not many girls could say they had that.

She saw her destination and landed, waiting outside the ticket booth. She had purposely not brought any money, so she wouldn't be able to pay for anything. She raised her head, ignoring the couples that walked past, holding hands and laughing with each other.

She waited an hour before marching down the pavement, fuming. Where was Ace? He had promised he would be there at five. She couldn't get in if she didn't have a ticket, and she couldn't buy a ticket if she didn't have any money. If Ace really loved her, then he would have been here by now. He would owe her double if he didn't turn up. The thought made her feel slightly better. He would have to take her somewhere expensive, like to her favourite rock band's concert or to the swanky nightclub on the other side of town.

Just before she flew back home, she heard a familiar moan. Buttercup, puzzled, decided to investigate. The moan had sounded an awful lot like Ace, who should have paid for her ticket and popcorn by now. She tiptoed towards the alleyway that the sound had originated from. She planned on catching him out and threatening to dump him. He, in his desperation to remain with her, would offer her something so big that she could live off the money she would get from selling it for the next ten years. He was capable of stealing something valuable to give to her.

She rounded the corner and opened her mouth to shout out an accusation, only to shut it. This time, when she opened her mouth, it just hung wordlessly.

The first thing that caught her attention was Ace, seeing as he was the tallest and had the most unusual skin colour out of the people there. His jacket was undone, and she could see his vibrant green chest. Her gaze transferred from his chest to the pink hands groping it, before falling on their owner- Mitch.

He groaned contentedly, jerking his head forward and resting it against Ace's neck. The gang leader smirked, wrapping his arms around Mitch's back and smothering the top of his head with kisses. Behind Ace, Butch was playing with the Gangreen's hair, getting it tangled in his hands and rubbing his face against it. Then, he let go and flew over to Mitch so he could kiss him. Their mouths met and stayed together, embraced in a long movie star kiss.

After a few minutes, in which Buttercup could not move, the three of them allowed themselves a small break and examined her. Her face alone was more than enough to fill their wallets. Her eyes darted between them all, a strange choking sound coming from her throat.

Now came the next part. They suddenly broke away, pretending to be horrified. Mitch held up his hands. "It… it's not what it looks like!"

Buttercup found her voice, but it didn't come out quite as ferocious as she would have liked. "I… I know what it looks like! I know what it is. You've…" Her cheeks reddened. "… You've been going out with each other behind my backs. How could you?"

"Pfft…" Ace rolled his eyes. "You're just an easy way of getting some kicks."

"So… you don't… love me?" she asked. "You're not going to take me to any cool places anymore?"

"No way, girls are gross," Butch told her. The other two laughed as her face twitched. Any moment now, she would burst into tears and run home crying.

"Right…" she muttered, her voice dangerously low. "We'll see what my _real _boyfriend has to say about all this."

They stopped laughing. Mitch raised his eyebrows. "Real… boyfriend?"

She smiled cruelly, clapping her hands. "Yep! He doesn't like it when my playthings try and make me feel bad."

The air turned black, and they felt their skin prickle from the sudden coldness that had just fallen onto them. Then, they felt something wrap around their torsos… two long slender arms.

"Why hello thar!" Him whispered, his voice tickling their ears and making their hearts turn to ice. "Mind if I join your little game?"

Before they could answer, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**8D**


End file.
